fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eirika/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Eirika (Sacred Stones) Bound Hero Battle * "Thank you, Ephraim. But no matter what happens, I'll continue to fight. I am your sister, after all!" (Intro with Ephraim) Summoned * "My name is Eirika. I'm not fond of fighting, but I'll do my best to support your cause." Home * "I'm quite well, thank you. You're most kind to ask." * "In my world, I'm constantly being helped by my brother. It's rather embarrassing, really." * "What sort of world are you from? One plagued by war? Or one graced by peace?" * "I wonder if any of us will ever see a world that's happy, prosperous, and free of conflict?" * "I was just practicing my sword form. My brother would be sure to scold me if I missed a day." * "I've come with greetings on behalf of Friend. May your friendship grow." (Greeting from friend) * "Do you think I've gotten strong enough? Let me just say that if you're happy, then I'm happy. When I was a child, my father and brother praised how gentle I was. I value such a quality. But it can be a weakness in the face of oppression or deception. I wish it wasn't true, but it is. When you need to protect those you must, strength is crucial. Still, I refuse to give up my kindness and compassion. You have helped me stay my course—growing stronger while remaining myself. For that, I thank you and continue to pledge myself to your cause!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Would you be willing to assist with my sword training?" * "How curious. I feel such warmth and hope when near you." * "My brother and I, and our friend Lyon, we once had grand ideas about the future." * "Oh! Oh, no more of that! You'll vex me." * "Promise me, please. That you won't leave me alone." * *giggles* * "It's best to resolve conflict without fighting. When possible." * "I am grateful for your kindness." Map * "Yes?" * "Ready!" * "Let's go!" Level Up * "If only Ephraim could see me now!" (5-6 stats up) * "Glad to see my daily training pay off!" (3-4 stats up) * "My brother would never let me forget this." (1-2 stats up) * "Surely this will help make up for my lack of sheer strength." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Now it's my turn!" * "I will give it my all!" * "I cannot allow this!" * "If this is war, so be it!" Defeat * "Ephraim..." Eirika (Anamnesis Lady) Summoned * "My name is Eirika. My hope is to aid you as best I can with the magic I have learned." Home * "My brother, Lyon, and I... We shared so much when we were young. Lyon taught me the fundamentals of magic." * "My brother is a skilled fighter, and Lyon is a magical adept. I learned so much from both of them." * "Dark magic is generally not well regarded... but at a basic level, it is not innately evil." * "Ephraim... Lyon... Perhaps, in this place, we would be able to laugh together... just like we used to." * "I was just studying a tome of magic... It reminded me how much my brother Ephraim hated reading. He called books "boring!" Hee-hee." * "I've arrived bearing greetings from Friend... Aah! My apologies! You aren't hurt, are you?" (Greeting from friend) * "In the world I come from... I had a friend who was very dear to me. Lyon... I wish those days we spent laughing with my brother could have lasted forever. That feeling stays with me, even now... A picturesque happiness, almost like in a book... The memories... My regrets... They catch at my heart. Spending time with you, like this... I wish that this new happiness could last forever, too. We can never really know, can we? All the same, I'd quite like to spend a little bit more time with you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Now that I'm carrying a tome instead of a sword, I need to be careful. If the enemy gets too close, I can't fight back." * "Gah! Wh-what?! Trying to keep me on guard, are you?" * "This is a whole new fighting style for me... It's so different from using a sword." * "My friend Lyon had an aptitude for magic..." * "My brother has no aptitude for magic." * "Ephraim... Lyon... If only things could go back to how they were..." * "If my study of magic will help you, then I'm glad to do it." Map * "Orders, please." * "What should I do?" * "Am I ready?" Level Up * "This shall help me help Ephraim... At least a little." (5-6 stats up) * "Regular training is essential to mastering magic...and horses!" (3-4 stats up) * "Aah! Oh, I'm sorry! I nearly fell from my saddle!" (1-2 stats up) * "I thank you. I will do what I can to return your favor." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Witness my magic!" * "What range!" * "Just like Lyon!" * "I'll apply what I've learned!" Defeat * "I'm sorry...Ephraim..." Eirika (Graceful Resolve) Summoned *"I am princess Eirika of Renais. I will do my utmost to protect you and to never sully the title of Hero." Home *"Have I become stronger? I want to be able to do more than just defend myself. I want to protect others." *"Though I never wished it, constant battle has honed my skill. Of course, I'm no match for Ephraim or Seth." *"You're an unusual person. I perceive something new about you every day. Looking at you is like looking at a star. The light is constant, but ever changing." *"What a remarkable book you have there. Would you be so kind as to let me take a look at it?" *"Attitude helps, and form is crucial, but when push comes to shove, practical experience matters most. Do you think we might spar later? I could use some practice." *"You must be Summoner, Friend's comrade." (Greeting from friend) *"Do you mind resting here for a moment, Summoner? After these past days of battle, you must be exhausted. Close your eyes... Feel peace. I...do not like fighting. I do not like to see people get hurt. But wishing and hoping rarely bring results... I learned that I can only protect what is important to me with my own power, and I swore to become strong. I think you understand what I mean. Don't you, Summoner? I thank you for your thoughts and for this time. Let's stay here a little while longer, shall we?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"I am princess Eirika of Renais. What's that you called me? Legendary Hero?" *"Ooh! Why must you be so..." *"I was once weak, and I understood nothing. But as a princess, I must change." *"Even after the fighting has ended... I want to do all I can to bring joy to the hearts of my people." *"I know so little about the world. Would you mind very much if I asked you to teach me?" *"The ability to overcome sorrow... That is a kind of strength, isn't it?" *"Now and forever, let me stand by your side." Map *"Counsel me." *"Let me aid you." *"Yes." Level Up *"Do not fret. No enemy will reach you as long as I am here!" (5-6 stats up) *"I am not living up to my potential. I must train more." (3-4 stats up) *"Stronger. I need to get stronger." (1-2 stats up) *"Thank you. With power like this, I am sure to win." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Now, my path is clear!" *"Face me!" *"I must meet this head-on!" *"No time for hesitation!" Defeat *"Brother, I..." Eirika (Gifts of Winter) Summoned * "I'm Princess Eirika of Renais. My brother Ephraim and I have come to the winter festival this year." Home * "It has been quite some time since I have seen my brother so excited. I'm getting excited myself!" * "The envoys of the winter festival bring happiness to all the children. Isn't that wonderful?" * "You're curious about what kinds of presents I wished for as a child? That information...will remain secret." * "I want to leave a gift beside Ephraim's pillow. Do you think he will realize it is from me?" * "This festival is for everyone to enjoy equally. Everyone is special at this festival, or so I'm told. You should make sure to have as much fun with everyone as you can, even if you're a little bit cold." * "I bring you an invitation to the winter festival from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Taking part in this festival with Ephraim... It's been so long since I've enjoyed myself this much. Everyone's in a cheery mood, with laughter in the air... And they give presents that really mean something. The weather may be cold, but the warmth of the heart more than makes up for that. I hope that one day the chill of war may be replaced by this warmth and everyone can enjoy days like these. It's up to me to do what I can to realize a world where everyone comes together in kindness." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "This festival warms the hearts of all who attend." * "Oh, thank you. This cape never stays on straight!" * "No surprise that my brother is eager to participate in the tournament at the festival. I wish him well!" * "Oh, what fun it would have been to play in the snow together. Just the three of us..." * "I'm very grateful that we can spend the snowy nights of the winter festival together." * "A prayer of solace..." * "Are you well?" Map * "Of course." * "Brisk!" * "To winter!" Level Up * "This is more than I wished for! I feel that I have been blessed." (5-6 stats up) * "Seeing everyone enjoying themselves has given me the courage to fight." (3-4 stats up) * "The cold has numbed my hands. I must prepare more thoroughly next time." (1-2 stats up) * "I can feel this warming my heart... Truly, I am grateful." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Felicitations!" * "I will pray..." * "Find peace this eve." * "Season's greetings!" Defeat * "The bitter cold of winter..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes